LocoRoco 2
LocoRoco 2 is the sequel to the original LocoRoco and the third LocoRoco series game overall. For the first time, all LocoRocos, creatures, locations, and music have their names revealed; except for MuiMui, Chuppa and Moja which their names are already mentioned in the previous game. Plot Having successfully defeated the Moja Corps, the LocoRocos settle back in their peaceful life. However, Bonmucho, the Moja boss, is not willing to accept defeat, so he devises a terrible song that can suck the life force out of living things, as a new attack on the LocoRoco. Armed with this fearsome song, the Moja boarded their meteorite and set off once more on a mission to conquer the LocoRoco planet. Back there, the LocoRoco finds the new MuiMui house, but right after, the meteor comes crashing down onto a Nyokki, and the Mojas start attacking again (sucking the life force out of living things, and as usual, eating LocoRoco). The LocoRoco then set off on an ever more epic journey to restore the life force into living things and to defeat the Moja Corps. Gameplay :L button - Tilt stage to the left. :R button - Tilt stage to the right. :Circle (tap) - Split big LocoRocos into smaller ones. Useful for passing through very big areas. :Circle (hold) - Merge all the small LocoRocos into one. New features *Musical Notes *Water swimming ability. Press circle to swim down and buttons to move left or right. *MuiMui House replaces the Loco House, which can also be enhanced by finding items. *Loco Stamp is a new mini-game where you can fill the Stamp Sheets with Stamps you just find. *Now all LocoRocos can sing to the beat of Moinoi Moinoi in Perculoka, Pupapu Poapoa in Chapo-Wahr, Aio Aio in CaloCaro, Yare Yare in Yamboona Tree, Moro Mojya Nga in Kelapton, and Uwauwau inside Domingo Mama unlike in the previous game. *A new stage called BuiBui Fort has been added. Changed features *Every stage music changes its beat. *The loading on the bottom right corner is now a CD which replaces the LocoRoco. *The loading on the screen is now a MuiMui Expedition which replaces the LocoRocos. *The Moja song will play each time there is any species of Moja around a radius of LocoRoco. Removed features *The Loco House is removed. The Loco House was replaced by the MuiMui House as mentioned above. *The mini-game Loco Editor is removed as well. Remastered Version LoocoRoco 2 Remastered was released for the PS4 on December 9, 2017, which features trophies and 4K graphics. The L and R controls for the PSP becomes L1 and R1 for the PS4 remastered version. One can also use the SixAxis motion sensing feature of the PS4 controller to tilt the stage instead of using L1 and R1 buttons. Characters * - New Character LocoRocos *Kulche *Viole* *Budzi *Pekeroné *Chavez *Priffy *Tupley Creatures *MuiMui *Chuppa *Nyokki *Koona *Hohoh *Kelakera *Unphook *Gamumuht *Domingo *Olmee* *Doonga Doonga* Enemies *Moja *Togeh *Bochollo *Mooskoos *Cappulicho *Butraganeau *BuiBui* *GiGi* *Apokay* *Butra-gabbley* Bosses *Bonmucho *Majoliné* *Galanmar* Gallery LR2 BG 1.png LR2 BG 15.png LR2 BG 14.png LR2 BG 13.png LR2 BG 12.png LR2 BG 11.png LR2 BG 10.png LR2 BG 9.png LR2 BG 8.png LR2 BG 7.png LR2 BG 6.png LR2 BG 5.png LR2 BG 4.png LR2 BG 3.png LR2 BG 2.png LR2 Rem12.png LR2 Rem11.png LR2 Rem9.png LR2 Rem8.png LR2 Rem7.png LR2 Rem6.png LR2 Rem5.png LR2 Rem4.png LR2 Rem10.png LR2 Rem3.png LR2 Rem2.png LR2 Rem1.png Screenshot 2019-07-14-21-56-25.jpg Trivia *''LocoRoco 2'' is the only game where the Moja song will play each time there is any species of Moja around a radius of LocoRoco (not counting Midnight Carnival where the Moja song is only played during a boss battle). Category:Games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:LocoRoco 2